Te perdí
by Tsukire
Summary: Akane ha sid violada, supo esconderlo muy bien. Tras un año de su ausencia, regresó donde ella está...¿Podrá evitar el peor desenlace? ¿Hubiera cambiado algo si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio? Todo será un caos...miles de sentimientos encontrados.
1. Separados

Te perdí

Capítulo I  
"Separados"

By

Tsukiré

Estos días han sido los peores de toda mi vida, he perdido la mitad de mi vida, la razón por la que día a día me levantaba, el único motivo por el cual sonreía y por el cual respiraba. Te perdí y me perdí a mi mismo, te dejé pasar por todo esto tan solitariamente, fui tan cobarde, tan poco hombre ¿Con qué orgullo puedo seguir viviendo con la cabeza en alto? No puedo imaginar todo el dolor que tuviste que pasar…no quiero imaginarlo, de sólo pensar en eso, pienso que debimos haber intercambiado lugares.

Pero ¿Pensando esto podré cambiar algo? No es como si teniendo estos pensamientos de culpa me hiciera sentir menos culpable. De todas maneras sé que después, más tarde habrá un castigo para mí, un castigo igual o más doloroso que el que tuviste que pasar tú.

No fui capaz de regresar por ti, no fui capaz de muchas cosas, te fuiste sin saber muchas cosas que no dije, tantas miradas que no nos dimos, tantos besos que jamás tendremos. Mis manos sostenían mi cabeza. Nunca había sido tan débil y jamás hubiera dejado que alguien me viese así ¿Eso importa ahorita? Debería dejar de pensar en cosas tan tontas como esas.

No estuve ahí cuando necesitaste protección, tampoco cuando necesitaste que alguien te cuidará ¿Por qué aún así…haciendo todo eso porque era lo que quería…? ¿Por qué ahora me siento así?

Me encuentro en el tejado, tu lugar favorito, ¿Cómo terminé aquí? Ni yo mismo lo sé, este lugar sigue siendo tan especial como lo fue nuestro primero encuentro aquí, el lugar en el que compartimos tantas pláticas, los dos, solos, donde nos enojados, peleamos y nos enamoramos observando el claro cielo lleno de estrellas y la luna iluminándonos.

Ahora ni la luna ni las estrellas quieren salir, seguramente evitan la pena de verme de ésta lamentable manera…cualquiera que me viera ahora me tendría lástima y no es para menos… siento en mi una profunda tristeza, un inmenso dolor que me corroe por dentro, quemándome. Probablemente hasta ellas tienen resentimiento conmigo, incluso el mismo universo conspira ahora mismo, este cielo fue nuestro testigo muchas veces ¿Cómo podía yo volver a verlo como si nada? Si cada vez que lo miro, tu rostro regresa a mí torturándome un poco más cada día.

Es como si mi interior se fuera deshaciendo poco a poco. Esto es más que una herida física.

Sé que si me viera en un espejo no me reconocería, Ryoga dice que he enflacado mucho. Y de hecho lo es, mi mamá ha comprado ropa de una talla que jamás pensé podría usar, incluso lo veo y parece ropa de niño.

Pero ¿Eso importa ya? ¿Acaso merece tener importancia eso en estos días? Después de todo… ¿qué importa lo material? Eso se consigue en menos de lo que crees, pero ¿Una persona? ¿Cómo regresas a una persona a este mundo? ¿El amor es tan mágico? ¿Puede hacer milagros? Incluso ahora hago preguntas estúpidas para consolar mi pérdida. Pero es que, quien sino yo para consolarme.

Todo empezó hace un mes justo cuando mi papá, Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo y yo habíamos encontrado la manera en volver a China y quitarnos de una vez por todas de ésta maldición…

El comienzo de una herida, una herida que no cierra, una herida que no es física, una herida que por más que pase el tiempo jamás cerrará…jamás cicatrizará.

Flash Back

Nos encontrábamos en una pelea cotidiana, Shampoo se había abalanzado a mis brazos, mientras que Mousse aparecía de la nada gritando que era un maldito, así mismo, Ryoga llegaba aventándome su sombrilla diciendo que yo era un poco hombre haciéndole eso a Akane.

-Ranma llevar a Shampoo a cita- dijo la voluptuosa china.  
-No puedo Shampoo, estoy ocupado-  
-¡Maldito Ranma! Shampoo será mi esposa ¡Aléjate de ella!- gritó Mousse a una anciana que pasaba caminando.  
-¡Eres un desgraciado Ranma! Haciéndole esto a Akane mientras ella no está-. Dijo el chico cerdo.  
-No sé de qué hablas Ryoga-  
-Shampoo tener algo importante que decir- la china fue el centro de atención.

Todos la vieron esperando a que la chica de cabellos púrpuras hablara, una vez que Shampoo sintió que se habían tranquilizado, habló.

-Shampoo regresar a Jusenkyo, abuela conseguir boletos para ir-  
-¿Es…enserio Shampoo?- dijo el oji azul asombrado.  
-¿No nos estás mintiendo?-  
-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo es que yo no sabía nada?-reclamó Mousse.  
-Sencillo, abuela conseguir sólo boletos para Ranma y Shampoo, los demás irse por su cuenta-  
-¡Vaya! Shampoo gracias- Ranma se emocionó.  
-¿Qué?- tanto Ryoga como Mousse gritaron.

Los dos chicos tomaron al oji azul de la camisa y lo alejaron de la china, amenazándolo.

-Ranma, te juro que si no haces algo para que nos lleve…te mataré- dijo el joven ciego apuntando con su dedo índice a una paloma.  
-Ranma, tienes que hacer algo- le reclamó el chico de la pañoleta.  
-¡No es mi problema!- exclamó el joven de trenza.

Y así como lo dijo el oji azul se alejó dispuesto a marcharse.

-Ranma, Shampoo decir lo que dar a cambio-  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?-  
-Si Ranma y Shampoo curarse, Ranma tener que aceptar quedarse en china por un año-  
-¿Por qué un año?-  
-Shampoo tomarlo como agradecimiento-  
-Lo pensaré-

El oji azul saltó de tejado en tejado como de costumbre para apresurar la llegada al Dojo, dejando a dos inconsolables chicos llorando detrás suyo. Que bueno que no lo había acompañado Akane, hubiera intercedido en el acto, pero aún así andaba rara, dijo que hoy tenía que hacer algo y por eso no podía acompañarlo. No era que le importase pero en estos momentos extrañaba pelear con ella.

Una vez que llegué al Dojo, todos estaban cenando, entré como de costumbre y tomé mi lugar en la mesa, me sorprendí de que Akane no estuviera ahí, ella siempre era puntual cuando salía, miré el reloj y eran las ocho de la noche, eso era aún más extraño ella nunca estaba afuera después de las seis. En cierta manera, estaba preocupado.

-Akane, se está tardando mucho-. Kasumi dijo lo que había estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza.  
-Dijo que iba a ir con el Doctor tofú-  
-¿Se sentía mal?- No pude evitar decirlo, pareciera que mi corazón hablara.  
-Cuñadito, no me digas que estás preocupado por mi hermana- dijo Nabiki burlándose.  
-Es normal Ranma, algún día serás su esposo y…- no terminó de hablar Soun.  
-Esa tonta no me preocupa- grité.

De repente se sintió un aura poderosa en el lugar y un gran momento de tensión, se podían escuchar unos pasos como de demonio provenir de la entrada, todos volteamos y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal cuando te ví ahí.

-A…Akane- cerré los ojos esperando su golpe-  
-No me importa si un fenómeno como tú se preocupa por mí o no, yo sé cuidarme sola y no necesito de ti- me diste una mirada fría y subiste la escalera dirigiéndote hacía tu habitación.  
-Ranma…creo que deberías hablar con ella- Dijo Kasumi preocupada.  
-¿Para qué?- rezongué.  
-Por lo menos para preguntarle por qué no te sacó volando- Nabiki rió.

Una vez que todos terminamos de cenar, cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto, Akane no había bajado para nada, eso era extraño, ella no era así. Seguramente se sentía mal por lo que dije, creo que Kasumi tiene razón, debo hablar con ella.

Subí las escaleras y me puse enfrente de tu puerta, toqué suavemente y escuché tu tono de voz decaído.

-¿Quién?-  
-Ranma ¿Puedo pasar?- giré la perilla de la puerta.  
-¿Para qué? ¿No habías dicho que yo no te preocupo?-

Entré y te miré en tu cama abrazando tu almohada y tu cara enterrada en ella, tus manos la apretaban con fuerza.

-Akane ¿Qué tienes?-

Tú no dijiste nada, sólo te limitaste a apretar aún más tu almohada. Ciertamente estoy confundido.

-Akane, no tienes porque ponerte así, perdón, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar. Perdóname- dije en verdad preocupado y sostuve tu mano.

Tan pronto como puse mi mano sobre la tuya, la quitaste rápidamente, como si el contacto te causará dolor, vi como temblaste e incluso tu expresión de volvió de terror puro. Te incomodaste, tus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y evitaste mi mirada.

-Akane…- intenté sentarme en tu cama para acercarme más a ti.  
-No…- te alejaste rápidamente de mí

Me detuve al instante en que te escuché.

-No…no te acerques a mí- apretaste con más fuerza la almohada.

Me dolió mucho el ser rechazado así por ti.

-¿Qué tienes?- me preocupé realmente.  
-¡Nada! ¿Por qué no sólo te vas y me dejas en paz?- exclamaste con furia.  
-Sólo quiero ayudarte- intenté defenderme.  
-Entiende, no necesito tu ayuda, así que sólo vete- dijiste desesperada, era como si realmente no quisieras verme.  
-De acuerdo, me iré…llora sola- te grité para después cerrar la puerta violentamente.

Mi preocupación por ti no disminuyo en lo absoluto, pero sabía que no tenía que preocuparme, probablemente estabas en tus días bipolares, así que sólo tenía que soportarlo.

Pasó una semana desde ese encuentro, te notaba aún más decaída, no solo yo, todos sabíamos que algo no andaba bien, te estabas comportando de manera muy extraña, ya no veía esas sonrisas que me gustaban mucho, casi no peleábamos, no era porque no pudiéramos, yo siempre buscaba algún pretexto para hacerte enojar y aunque sea escucharte maldecirme, pero ni eso, ni siquiera te molestabas en mirarme.

Estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para volver a ver ese carácter fuerte que tanto te caracterizaba pero ¿Qué lograba? Tu indiferencia, ni siquiera podía hacer que me vieras.

En la escuela, te la pasabas pensativa, siempre mirando por la ventana, no tomabas muchos apuntes, lo sé porque cuando te pedí el cuaderno de matemáticas y me lo diste, tenías los apuntes salteados e incompletos.

Estábamos sentados en la sala, así que pude darme cuenta de eso y pensé que sería un buen pretexto para iniciar una conversación contigo.

-Akane, el único holgazán aquí soy yo- te di tu cuaderno.  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
-Que no tienes muchos apuntes y además hasta yo sé que están incompletos ¿Qué te pasa?-  
-Nada-  
-Por cierto Akane, no sé si es el momento indicado pero tengo que decirte algo-  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
-Shampoo me invitó a China para curarnos-  
-¡Qué bien!- dijiste tratando de sonreír.  
-Sólo hay un pequeño detalle-  
-¿Cuál?-  
-Quiere que me quede allá seis meses, es la forma en cómo puedo agradecérselo-  
-Bien… ¿Cuándo se van? ¿Va a ir el Tío Genma con ustedes?- preguntaste interesada.

Abrí mis ojos enormemente, estaba sorprendido, te conocía muy bien y hubieras armado un escándalo por lo que te acaba de decir, de hecho si no te lo decía antes era porque tenía miedo de tu reacción ¿Cuándo te habías vuelto tan comprensiva? Te miré bien, y noté en tus ojos dolor, al parecer las palabras que no querías emitir me las estaban gritando tus ojos "No te vayas".

-Pues no sé, la verdad no sé si quiera ir-dije aún dudando  
-Pero es lo que has querido siempre- hablaste con firmeza  
-Lo sé, pero tengo que pensarlo aún- intenté evadir tu mirada.  
-Está…bien- dijiste con dificultad.  
-Bueno me voy a dormir…- dije suspirando.  
-Ranma- susurraste  
-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté confundido  
-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- dijiste tímidamente.  
-Dime-  
-A….abrázame-

No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Sin pensarlo dos veces ni siquiera el preguntarte porqué, sabía que habías estado muy triste y sí eso era lo que podía hacer por ti, sería un gusto para mí.

Me acerqué a ti, e tomé entré mis brazos y rodeé tu cintura apretándote fuertemente a mi pecho, tus manos recorrieron mi cintura, respiraste hondamente y pude sentir que tus manos sujetaban fuertemente mi camisa. No quisiste soltarme y sinceramente yo tampoco quería, no sé cuanto duró ese momento tal vez minutos, pero para mí fue tan corto que podría quedarme así contigo toda la vida y aún así sentir que se había pasado muy rápido. Sentí tu cuerpo temblar y acaricié tu cabello.

¡Estaba desesperado! No sabía cómo ayudarte.

Otro día había finalizado, mañana era sábado aún tenía el domingo para decidirme sobre ir o no. En cierta manera no podía creer cómo habías actuado, es cierto que siempre quise eso, pero no imaginé que lo entenderías tan bien.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté y para mi sorpresa te encontré despierta desayunando.

-Buenos días Akane-  
-Buenos días, tú desayuno está en la mesa de la cocina-  
-No lo preparaste tú ¿Verdad?-  
-No- dijiste secamente.  
-¿No te molesto que dijera eso?-  
-No, tengo que hablar contigo-  
-¿Sobre qué?-  
-Sobre lo de anoche-

Me sonrojé levemente ¿Acaso se refería al abrazo? Comencé a jugar con mis dejos índices.

-Sobre lo de Jusenkyo- ciertamente me sentí decepcionado.  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
-¡Tienes que ir!- me miraste con seguridad.  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Es la oportunidad que estabas esperando, no todos los días alguien te ofrece el llevarte a China, así podrás deshacerte de tu maldición-  
-¡Tonta! Eso no es lo que importa, te dije que si voy a ese viaje tendría que quedarme seis meses allá-  
-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema?-  
-Que no quiero estar tanto tiempo lejos de…aquí-  
-¿Por qué no? Tendrías una nueva vida, tal vez tu y Shampoo deberían quedarse a vivir allá-  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?-  
-¡Lo que oyes! Debo decir que Shampoo llegó justo a tiempo, tienes que ir. Así te podrás librar de mí o ¿Prefieres que la gente diga que me casaré con un fenómeno? ¡Qué vergüenza!-

No podía creer lo que estabas diciendo, esa no eres tú, me dolía la manera en la que te expresabas de mí.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-  
-Lo que oíste…fenómeno, que será mejor para mí que estés lejos tanto tiempo, así podré sentirme libre, o ya sé ¿Por qué no te casas de una vez con Shampoo? Así me facilitarías todo, ella igual es un horrible fenómeno, se llevarían tan bien-  
-Lo haría con mucho gusto, Shampoo es mucho más bonita, más femenina y no es tan torpe cómo tú- grité con todas mis fuerzas, eso no era lo que quería, ¿Por qué siempre hago lo contrario a lo que siento? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle que en realidad no quiero irme? Que quiero estar con ella.

-Me da igual lo que pienses de mí, ¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien cómo tú? Piensas como una niña tonta…oh cierto, lo olvidé también eres una-  
-La única niña estúpida aquí eres tú, tienes razón, lo mejor es que me vaya, yo estaba realmente preocupado por ti, dispuesto a ayudarte, pero si el capricho de la niña es que te deje en paz, bien, lo haré….pero te advierto que no me iré sólo seis meses, no volveré a verte jamás-  
-Ojalá….lo cumplas- dijiste mirando a otra dirección, importándote poco todo lo que había dicho.

Subí a mi cuarto, tiré todo lo que había dentro de él, salí por la ventana corrí lo más lejos que pude, sin dirección alguna, sólo quería correr y correr, cansarme y quedar en algún lugar tirado y pensando que todo esto había sido una pesadilla, que tú no habías dicho nada de eso, que cuando despertará vendrías a mi cuarto a despertarme como cada mañana, que me golpearías y que saldríamos hacía la escuela pelando como de costumbre.

Sentía algo horrible en mi pecho, mis ojos estaban vidriosos, me dolían tanto tus palabras. Nunca pensé que una marimacho como tú me haría llorar de esta manera. Pero bien, si era lo que querías ¿Quién era yo para hacerte sufrir?

Después de unas horas, justo cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, regresé al Dojo, tomé una maleta y comencé a empacar mis cosas, lo hice lo más lento que pude, mirando la puerta cada cinco minutos con la esperanza de verte para ahí diciendo que no querías que me fuera, que no sabías lo que decías y que estabas arrepentida. Pero las horas transcurrían y tú no venías….y algo me decía que no lo harías.

Terminé de empacar y mi papá por alguna razón también lo hizo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-

Sacó un gran letrero que decía _Lo mismo te pregunto yo._

Me voy a China-  
-_¿Quién te dio permiso?-  
-_No necesito el permiso de nadie, yo hago lo que se me da la gana-  
-_¿Y Akane?-  
_-Oh, ella fue la que lo exigió, que me fuera de aquí-  
-_¿Eres idiota?-  
-_¡Eso que tiene que ver!- pregunté alterado.  
-_Lo siento, eso es para otro tipo de ocasión-_  
-_Yo voy contigo-  
_-No, sólo hay dos boletos-

Bajé a despedirme de todos, estaba tristes, los abracé a todos menos a una persona que no se encontraba presente y que en todo el día no había salido de su habitación, tal vez era su manera de demostrar que quería que me fuera de inmediato.

-Te vamos a extrañar- Dijo Soun llorando.  
-Recuerda que esta siempre será tu casa- Me abrazó Kasumi.  
-Puede que te vayas un año, pero aún tengo memoria de todas tus deudas- Rió Nabiki.  
-Gracias, ¿Me pueden despedir de Akane?-  
-¿Por qué no subes tú mismo?-  
-SE me hace tarde, adiós-

Salí de la casa, esta vieja casa que había sido mi hogar por tres largos años, no quería mirar atrás, sabía que si lo hacía se me haría muy difícil el dejarla. Sólo era un año pero justo ahora comenzaba a extrañar cada parte de ese lugar. Miré hacía tu ventana, el viento agitaba suavemente la cortina. Era el último día que pasaba aquí y ni siquiera te habías dignado en bajar. Tomé el taxi que me llevaría hasta donde se encontraba Shampoo.

Una vez que llegué a mi destino, bajé del taxi y entré desconcertado, era la primera vez que entraba a un lugar así, sin mencionar que nunca antes me había subido a un avión, regularmente mi padre me hacía nadar océanos enteros con tal de no gastar dinero, lo que era irónico ya que no teníamos nada. A lo lejos vi una cabellera púrpura la cual reconocí de inmediato.

Shampoo se acercó a mi y esperamos un momento antes de que anunciaran nuestro vuelo, ella estaba muy emocionada pero yo simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Akane, tenía muchas dudas, ¿Por qué un día se comporta tan cariñosa y al otro me dice que me detesta? No pretendía entender a las mujeres, mucho menos a ella, pero aún así me hubiera gustado saber que pensaba en esos momentos.

-Ranma, es hora de irnos-  
-Si-

Mientras subí el avión, volteé atrás, me hubiera gustado que me despidieras, que estuvieras aquí, dí un largo suspiro pretendiendo que donde estuvieras me escucharás o por lo menos me sintieras. Yo no quise esto…tal vez ninguno lo quiso. Pero no entendía tu actitud y por el momento no era algo que quisiera enfrentar.

Tomé mi asiento, desde aquí se podía ver el lugar donde nos encontrábamos hace unos momentos, como pensaba Shampoo se sentó a mi lado ansiosa, no dejaba de abrazarme, me hubiera gustado comprar un boleto aparte.

Estaba dispuesta a abrazarme cuando noté su expresión de sorpresa y temor, miraba hacía la ventana cuando intenté asomarme, ella lo impidió, ya que deslizó una capa sobre ella impidiéndome ver que sucedia.

-No pasa nada Ranma, sólo que no me gustan mucho las alturas- sonrió

¿No le gustan las alturas? Pero si se la vive saltando grandes distancias cuando se trata de perseguirme. Bueno no importa.

El avión despegó…por el momento no tenía planeado regresar…no quería si la Akane de ayer me esperaba.

Tal vez esto serviría para darte tiempo, tiempo de pensar, pero algo dentro de mí dice que me necesitas ahora más que nunca, que no debo dejarte, pero mírame aquí estoy, una vez más ignorando a mi corazón, sin ver lo que es obvio.

Bueno ahora es imposible arrepentirse, podría saltar de éste avión sin problema alguno, mi único conflicto sería deshacerme de Shampoo que se la pasaba todo el día pegada a mí, tal vez hasta ella misma sabía que en cualquier momento me arrepentiría.

El viaje fue largo, no sé cuantas horas pasaron y la verdad no le tomé importancia, sólo quería que estos seis meses pasaran rápido. Nos bajamos del avión y esperamos por nuestro equipaje. Shampoo no paraba de abrazarme, esto es lo que más me molesta.

Una vez que nos dieron nuestras maletas observamos ciertos ruidos extraños provenir de su interior, buscamos unas mesas y al abrirlas encontramos a cierto cerdo y cierto pato dentro.

-Pato tonto ¿Qué hacer aquí?- gritó Shampoo.  
-¿Cómo demonios lograron meterse?- la seguí sorprendido.

Parece que sólo trataron de explicarnos haciendo sus sonidos peculiares, cerré las maletas estando aún dentro ellos, ya encontraría una manera de sacarlos de ahí. Aunque de todas formas terminarían siguiéndonos…son unos conveniencieros.

En fin…tendré que acostumbrarme a este lugar, será mi hogar dentro de un largo año.

NOTA Yeah! Tsukiré ha regresado! Y esta vez con una historia algo desgarradora T^T. Este fic ya lo había publicado hace algunos años, pero debido a la falta de tiempo y de ideas, lo eliminé, es cierto que cambié algunos textos y añadí unos cuantos. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Saludos y feliz casi navidad.


	2. Se Fue

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no son de mi propiedad.

Capítulo II  
"Se Fue"

By Tsukiré

* * *

En un edificio de aquella ciudad dos mujeres se encontraban hablando seriamente. Una caminaba de un lado hacía otro algo nerviosa por la plática que estaba teniendo con esa otra persona. Jugaba con sus manos en señal de confusión, sabía que hacer planes ideados por ella siempre resultaba peligroso y no podía pensar en las consecuencias si decidía seguirla en su plan. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces intentó tronarse los nudillos para poder disimular todo lo tensa que se encontraba en ese momento. La miro una y otra vez, ella yacía en ese lugar dándole la espalda en ese momento con una posición imponente, podía observar como tenía los brazos cruzados.

Había escuchado el plan, entendía absolutamente todo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer de principio a fin, después de todo no era un plan tan complicado. La chica delante de ella le había explicado lo único que necesitaba saber, no había abierto la boca más allá de lo que no le competía a ella, es decir, sólo sabía que tenía que llevárselo lejos de ahí y mantenerlo alejado todo el tiempo que le fuese posible, para que después cuando la rosa negra hubiese terminado su "dichoso trabajo" del cual no tenía ni idea en qué consistía, ambas entonces pudieran disputar su amor.

Amaba a Ranma, siempre lo había hecho, el universo sabía que así era que no había día o noche que no pensara en él, que a pesar de que siempre tenía su rechazo se hacía la fuerte y no se rendía bajo ninguna circunstancia para poder conseguir que la amara. Ahora se le estaba presentando una oportunidad de oro, única para poder estar con el hombre que amaba. Primero se ganaría la confianza de esa mujer, haría todo lo que le dijera pero después ella se quedaría con el tan anhelado premio.

Ella era capaz de todo…incluso de crear un daño muy grave, estaba totalmente segura de que podría hacer ese plan, ya que ella realmente no haría nada, no sería la causante de nada, sólo la cómplice. Ella sólo se lavaría las manos y entonces estaría como si nada, lo importante era poder deshacerse de la otra persona que desde siempre había estado entrometiéndose, después de eso, ella lucharía con todas sus fuerzas contra la mujer que yacía enfrente de ella. Pelearía hasta morir si fuese necesario. Y si se diera el caso de que ella también resultaba involucrada podría decir que la obligó, defendiéndose que ella sólo quería estar al lado de Ranma. Era lo que siempre había soñado hacer. De algo estaba segura, trabajar con la rosa negra definitivamente no traería nada, absolutamente nada bueno.

El aire helado agitó suavemente los cabellos de ambas mujeres ahí, cuyas sombras en sus rostros danzaban libremente debido a la luz de la luna, sus expresiones eran firmes, sin rastro de duda. Una de ellas sonreía de una manera escalofriante, era imposible no notar esa felicidad que transmitía.

Sabía que esa mujer frente a ella carecía de escrúpulos de todo sentimiento que pudiera clasificarse como humano, ella sabía lo que quería y no paraba hasta obtenerlo, era perseverante pero no tenía límites en cuanto a lo que podía realizar. Sabía que ella podía ser la persona más cruel que jamás haya conocido. Justo en estos momentos no le convenía para nada llevarle la contraria, tenía que estar como su fiel aliada, ya llegaría el momento indicado para poder deshacerse de todo esto.

Nunca había pensando tener que terminar de esta manera, aliándose con alguien de quien seguramente el mejor lugar para ella sería un hospital psiquiátrico, ella no sabía lo que era querer a alguien, no tenía ni idea de lo valioso que eran las relaciones que se iban formando a lo largo de la vida entonces ¿Por qué de la nada quiere hacer todo esto sólo porque dice amarlo? ¿Eso es amor? ¿Cosas como estas se hacen por amor? Tal vez ella tenga una definición muy diferente de lo que era amar sinceramente a alguien.

Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado, sólo tenía que hacer lo que le decía y todo absolutamente todo saldría bien. Estaría con el hombre que ama, con el único que ha amado, pero en el fondo le preocupaba el futuro de Akane.

-¿Quieres dejar de pasearte de un lado a otro? ¡Es desesperante!- gritó la chica de espaldas girándose para fruncir sus labios de un color rojo carmesí.  
-¡No me digas qué hacer! Shampoo venir porque tú tener un plan-  
-Entiendes lo que tienes que hacer, incluso para una amazona este plan es sencillo- dijo una de ellas.  
-Entender perfectamente, llevarme a Ranma lejos- dijo la chica de cabello púrpura algo enojada.  
-Así es, toma. Son dos boletos para China, el viaje será de seis meses ni un mes más ¿Entendiste?-  
-Si, si. Pero…Ranma no querer separarse de Akane-  
-Lo hará…y yo sé cómo hacerlo-  
-Shampoo hacer todo eso, pero después no será fácil para ti quitarme a Ranma, lucharemos-  
-Cuando Akane esté fuera del camino, yo habré ganado….no hay nadie que pueda superar a la rosa negra-  
-¿Qué planeas hacerle?- preguntó algo intrigada la amazona.  
-Planeo apartarla totalmente del camino-

¿Sacar del camino a Akane? Pensar en lo que podría hacerle realmente le dejaba una gran interrogante y se moría de curiosidad por saber cuáles serían los movimientos que le tenían preparados a Akane, pero por otra parte, no quería ni enterarse de lo que ella pudiera llegar a hacerle, suficiente era saber ya gran parte de lo que iba a ocurrir, no quería involucrarse más allá con las enfermas ideas de esa mujer.

Una escalofriante risa invadió el cielo de Nerima, haciendo a la amazona helarse hasta los huesos para después saltar firmemente sobre los tejados de las demás casas para desaparecer con ambos boletos en mano.

Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pasaría seis meses con su amado sin nadie en el camino.

Ni siquiera ella hubiera podido lograrlo tan fácilmente.

* * *

Imágenes borrosas comienzan a aparecer y desaparecer en mi mente, recuerdo algo de lo que había pasado, abrí los ojos poco a poco, el cielo comenzaba a verse algo borroso, ya era totalmente obscuro, la cabeza me dolía un poco y sentía mis extremidades algo entumidas. Sacudía la cabeza un poco y un viento helado comenzó a rozarme los poros de la piel y entonces fue cuando observé mi cuerpo desnudo en un sucio sillón de un cuarto en el que nunca había estado.

Los recuerdos llegaron a mí como cuchillos a una velocidad impresionante.

Flash Back

El cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecerse, alrededor de dos horas he estado aquí, fui citada por una amiga de la escuela que quería hablar conmigo y no hay señal de ella, así que descaradamente me dejó plantada. ¡Maldita sea! Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, no todo mi tiempo es de ella.

Miré el gran reloj que yacía en medio de la calle, marcaban un poco más allá de las ocho, ya era demasiado tarde. No entiendo por qué citarme a estas horas si ni siquiera iba a venir. Además de que no acostumbraba a estar fuera a estas horas y menos sola, mi familia se preocuparía por mí, siempre se preocupan si llego más allá de las siete sobre todo si Ranma no está conmigo. Pero después de quedarse hoy con Shampoo menos ganas me dieron de decirle a donde iba.

-Mejor me voy- me levanté cruzando los brazos y caminando directamente hacía casa, cada paso que daba era lento.

Faltaba muy poco para la hora de la cena. Seguí caminando, las calles estaban totalmente solas, había algunos puestos abiertos pero eran los bares y cantinas a los que se suele acudir a estas horas de la noche.

Seguí caminando, de repente escuché unos extraños sonidos provenir de atrás mío, los ignoré, si se trataba de alguien fácilmente podría derrotarlo y se arrepentiría por haberme molestado, caminé un poco más y el mismo ruido se hizo presente esta vez volteé en posición de guardia, viendo a mi alrededor. No había absolutamente nada.

Tal vez estaba un poco exhausta y comenzaba a imaginar cosas. Me acomodé un pequeño mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Me disponía a seguir mi camino cuando sentí el peso de alguien caer sobre mí, fue rápido, ni siquiera noté cuando caía, no pude notar quien quiera cuando intenté voltear sentí que todo mi cuerpo se acalambró, se comenzaba a entumir haciéndome perder fuerza en mis piernas que se comenzaban a doblar tan fácil como popotes. Caí al suelo sin poder mover ni un solo dedo, juró que intenté moverme, realmente estaba asustada.

"Ranma" fue lo único que cruzó por mi mente.

De repente todo a mí alrededor se nubló. Sentí como esa persona me tomaba firmemente de la cintura y de la nada mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo para sentir el fresco aire de la noche en mi rostro, podía divisar tenues luces, supongo que eran las lámparas que alumbraban las calles de la ciudad. Podía sentir con toda seguridad que estaríamos saltando sobre los tejados. Todo desapareció después.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, cuando desperté estaba totalmente consciente, sea quien fuera mi agresor quería que estuviera al tanto de todo lo que pasaría, parpadeaba con dificultad pero aún así no pareciera que me fuera a desmayar o algo por el estilo. De repente escuché una risa muy varonil.

-Es increíble lo fácil que caíste preciosa. Pensé que sería un poco más difícil atraparte o eso al menos me habían hecho creer- un hombre alto, de cabellera plateada y mirada dorada se dirigió hacia mí.

Intenté moverme pero mi cuerpo no respondió. Comencé a sentir pánico.

-Déjame ir…- pronuncié con dificultad.  
-No te esfuerces, en pocos minutos no podrás pronunciar ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera gritar- sonreía.  
-No…- era inútil, no podría pronunciar bien ni una palabra.  
-Akane Tendo, eres alguien muy hermosa- tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo acomodó detrás de la oreja. Sentí náuseas.

Caminaste un poco y después te dirigiste ante mí.

-Los puntos que te presioné sólo fueron para inmovilizar tu cuerpo, pero para lo demás necesito que quedes inconsciente, no sin antes saber lo que haré-.  
-Ran…ma- respiré con dificultad.  
-ah ¿Ranma Saotome? ¿Te refieres a ese artista marcial de baja categoría? Él no podrá hacer nada por ti-.

Con la mirada recorrí el lugar, todo se estaba volviendo totalmente borroso y comenzaba a adquirir un color gris.

-¿Te gusta el lugar, mi amor? Lo escogí especialmente para nosotros- sonrió.

Sacó un pañuelo y puso alguna sustancia sobre él, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando. Se acercó a mí y lo colocó encima de mi nariz, yo no pude evitar respirarlo, tenía que hacerlo, ya que cada vez me costaba más trabajo.

Comencé a sentirme aún más débil, mis ojos se cerraban por instinto, luché con mi voluntad para que no fuese así, sus ojos miel se fueron acercando aún más a mí, mostraban una tranquilidad increíble.

-Nos vamos a divertir mucho linda- fue lo que le escuché decir. –Verás que te haré olvidar a ese tal Ranma- sonrió un poco.

Comencé a sentir una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, me estaba tocando y yo no podía hacer nada para defenderme, me sentía tan torpe, intenté gritar, moverme lo que fuera para salir de ese lugar, si tan sólo no estuviese como estaba totalmente inmóvil estoy segura de que podría vencerlo fácilmente.

Con sus manos recorrió mis piernas, tocándolas firmemente con las yemas de los dedos, ¡Era asqueroso! Comenzó a alzar mi falda y yo no quería que esto pasara, pude sentir como me volteó haciendo que mi espalda tocara la textura del sofá, sentí sus manos tocarme mis pechos, recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, pude sentirlo debajo de mi ropa interior. ¿Dónde estabas Ranma?

Cerré mis ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr.

-No te preocupes Akane, dentro de dos horas todo estará bien- dijo tomándome de las caderas, deslizando mi ropa interior por las piernas y sentí como me acercó más a él, podía sentir algo duro acercarse más a mí. Debido a la anestesia del momento, sólo lágrimas pudieron salir de mí cuando sentí como se hundía en mi cuerpo, una y otra vez, acercándome y alejándome de él con cada una de sus embestidas.

Poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos, creo que por ahora preferiría estar muerta a sentir todo lo que va a ocurrir.

Después de recordar todo lo que había pasado, moví mi mano lentamente y mis pies también respondieron, aún seguían entumecidos un poco, me senté lentamente en el borde del sofá. No pude evitar sentirme horrible, todo eso pasó, ese tipo me… tragué duramente, las lágrimas salían, estaba en total estado de shock, el tan sólo recordar que ese sujeto me puso las manos encima y yo no fui capaz de defenderme me pone realmente furiosa.

Golpeé el sofá con fuerza y apoyé mis codos en las rodillas para sujetar fuertemente mi cabeza ¿Por qué me pasó esto a mí? No es que se lo desee a nadie pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar que a veces las cosas que nos pasan son injustas. Sollozando y sin poder evitar que las lágrimas pararan comencé a ponerme mi ropa lentamente, me sentía tan sucia…tan…miserable.

Después de todo, nadie vino a ayudarme. Seguía llorando sin cesar, ni siquiera fui capaz de poder sentir su presencia, si tal sólo no me hubiese quedado hasta tarde, si sólo no hubiera ido sola a ese lugar, si tan sólo Ranma hubiese estado a mi lado, nada de esto hubiese sucedió. Pero era estúpido ahora lamentarme por cosas que ya pasaron, yo tomé esas decisiones y eso mismo fue lo que me trajo hasta acá. Estuve dispuesta a salir de ese horrible lugar cuando algo en la mesita de centro llamó mi atención.

Era un sobre color amarillo, lo abrí y salió una hoja de papel donde había escrito algo.

"_Tus hermanas Nabiki y Kasumi son verdaderamente hermosas. Me pregunto si las hermanas Tendo tendrán el mismo delicioso sabor que tú. ¿Quién te importa más? ¿El de tus hermanas o el de el artista marcial afeminado? Tú decides. _

_Otra cosa más, una palabra sobre esto y mataré a toda tu familia frente a tus ojos, te violaré de nuevo y te mataré."_

¡Maldito imbécil! Arrugué el papel, lo rompí en pedazos y lo arrojé con furia al suelo. ¡Era de lo peor! ¿Qué le había hecho yo? ¿Qué demonios quería de mí? ¿Cómo se ponía a exigirme de la nada que tuviera que escoger? Cerré los ojos y por un momento imaginé a mis hermanas en la misma situación que yo. Ese maldito sin escrúpulos no se detendría por nada. Grité con todas mis fuerzas en ese lugar y golpeé el suelo.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Estoy sola en esto! Bien podría hablar y decir todo lo que sucedió pero mi familia sería quien pagase todo esto. Ese imbécil tenía planeado todo ¿Será otro enemigo de Ranma? De otra manera no me hubiera pedido que eligiera así tan abruptamente. Si su problema era con Ranma creyó que metiéndose conmigo podría hacerle daño. Bien… no le creó ningún dañó a él porque es obvio que Ranma no sentiría pena por mí.

Caminé hacía la puerta de salida, obviamente sin ganas de nada, miré el reloj ya era demasiado tarde, me miré en el pequeño espejo que había en la salida. ¿Quién era esa mujer que ahora miraba sin alguna pizca de alegría? ¿Dónde había quedado esa sonrisa? Me di la vuelta y cerré la puerta.

Caminé directamente a mi casa, no había parado de llorar, ese maldito seguramente se divirtió bastante, odiaba que me doliera al caminar porque me hacía recordar lo que había pasado. No tenía amigas que les hubiese sucedido una cosa así, de hecho no conocía a nadie que pudiera entenderme ¿Con qué cara vería a mi familia ahora? ¿Cómo se supone que vería a Ranma?

Me abracé a mí misma debido al frío que estaba haciendo, si quería proteger a mi familia de ese enfermo debía encontrar una manera de mantener por el momento a distancia a Ranma, mientras se me ocurrí algo qué hacer.

Fin flash back

En un edificio cerca de ese lugar se encontraban dos personas, una mujer con una risa siniestra y un hombre platead que no tenía mucho de haber llegado a ese lugar.

-¿Hiciste lo que te dije?- preguntó la mujer.  
-Absolutamente todo-  
-Esa niña es muy tonta y fácil de engañar- rió la mujer.  
-¿No crees que es muy cruel haberle hecho eso?-  
-¿Crueldad? Me sorprende que alguien que accedió tan fácil a ayudarme pueda pensar en eso -  
-¡Era virgen!-  
-Eso es lo de menos, hoy en día las chicas le entregan su virginidad a quien sea-  
-Bueno, no todas- el chico desvió la mirada.  
-Lo que pienses es lo de menos ¿Le dejaste la nota?-  
-Si, ¿Crees que con eso se aleje de él? ¿No crees que fuiste muy extremista?-  
-En el amor, todo se vale- nuevamente soltó otra risa.

El joven de la cabellera plateada no dijo nada más, sea lo que fuese el destino de esa chica seguramente la iba a pasar mal. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Llegué a mi casa sin siquiera darme cuenta, entré y las luces de la sala estaban encendidas, todos se encontraban cenando. Entré y ni siquiera pude entrar a relajarme cuando escuché un comentario de ese idiota.

-Esa tonta no me preocupa-

La verdad no tenía ganas de discutir contigo, ahora tenía como prioridad pensar en otras cosas. Esas palabras justo en este momento era como recibir un "buenos días" de tu parte, no me interesaban, no me dolían, no me afectaban.

-No me importa si un fenómeno como tú se preocupa por mí o no, yo sé cuidarme sola y no necesito de ti- me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Subí las escaleras como un ser inerte, sin demostrar emoción alguna, estoy segura que todos se debieron de haber preocupado, lo más probable era que golpeara a Ranma y se armaba una batalla campal destruyendo todo el Dojo, pero realmente ahora no tenía ni ganas de mirarlos, no podía hacerlo con tanta vergüenza que sentía.

Llegué a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, caminé sin ganas y me tiré en mi cama, apreté la almohada con fuerza y eché a llorar una vez más, nunca me había sentido tan desprotegida, tan sola y asustada. Necesitaba a mi madre tanto en estos momentos ¿Qué hubiera hecho hecha? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¡Maldita sea! Necesitaba una ducha rápido. Los pocos recuerdos que tenía no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi mente, estaba tan asqueada de lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo iba a quitarme esta sensación?

En estos momentos era preferible estar muerta.

Escuché que alguien tocó la puerta delicadamente, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie pero seguramente ya habían notado mi actitud si los ignoraba terminaría por preocuparlos aún más.

-¿Quién?- pregunté limpiando mis lágrimas rápidamente  
-Ranma ¿Puedo pasar?-.  
-¿Para qué? ¿No habías dicho que yo no te preocupo? é mi almohada aún con más fuerza.  
-Tonta ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

No tuve el valor para responderte, quería abrir esa puerta de un jalón, lanzarme a tus brazos y llorar hasta que estuviera seca, hasta que todo este dolor saliera de mí, deseaba tanto poder hablar contigo en estos momentos. Pero recordaba esa nota en el lugar y eso era lo único que me detenía. Incluso para el gran artista marcial Ranma Saotome esto sería demasiado, la única verdad era que tenía miedo de tu reacción. Era más que obvio que romperías el compromiso, después de todo ya era una mujer sucia.

Escuché como la puerta se abría lentamente y te vi entrar.

-Akane, no tienes porque ponerte así, perdón, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar. Perdóname-

Te acercaste aún más a mí y colocaste tu mano sobre la mía, de inmediato mi mente me llevó a ese momento cuando ese malnacido comenzó a tocarme ¡No quería que pasara otra vez! ¡No quería a nadie cerca de mí! Quité mi mano al instante temerosa, no iba a dejar que nadie me pusiera una mano encima.

De verdad estabas muy preocupado, las palabras no salían de mí estaban atoradas en mi garganta.

Cuando vi que tenías toda la intención de acercarte aún más a mí, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mi mente, esas malditas escenas me siguieron atormentando, no quería a ningún ser humano cerca de mí, no quería que otro hombre se aprovechara, no quería que nadie jamás en esta vida me tocara.

Y entonces pronuncié esas terribles palabras que salieron tan natural.

-No…no te acerques a mí- cerré los ojos fuertemente, era lo que en verdad deseaba.

Después de eso tuvimos una pequeña pelea, estaba totalmente acostumbrada a eso, tú me gritabas yo me enojada, después venías a pedirme disculpas y la situación empeoraba, pero esta vez sentía algo diferente entre nosotros, como si una pequeña barrera invisible se empezara a formar, no me molesta, sólo que estoy más segura en estos momentos si estoy completamente sola.

Le estaba mintiendo al único hombre que amaba, él sólo quería ayudarme y yo adoptaba una actitud hostil con él. Quería llorar otra vez, quería llorar hasta quedarme dormida. Fue la conversación más seca que jamás tuve, tanto que las ganas de hablar contigo no existían, no eran de esas platicas que rara vez teníamos donde tu me contabas tus problemas y yo te apoyaba o viceversa, ya no existía esa comunicación, ya no existía esa tranquilidad en mí…ya no existía Akane.

Sé que en este momento debes estar muy alterado y pensarás en alguna circunstancia para hablar conmigo, pero realmente no sé que vaya a pasar el día de mañana, no sé que es lo que voy a hacer, ni como saldré a la calle así.

Creo que después de ese incidente ha transcurrido casi una semana, la verdad no tengo ni idea de cuánto ha transcurrido el tiempo, solo sé que sigo aquí, viviendo y tratando de trascender día con día.

* * *

Sé que Ranma ha estado acercándose a mí con cualquier pretexto para hacerme enojar o tan siquiera reír…pero mi mente está en otro lado que no puedo evitar ignorarlo, no es que no me importe lo que haga o que haya dejarlo de querer, es sólo que…ya no soy yo. Hay ocasiones en las que verdaderamente me siento como si estuviese muerta, sé que han estado notando mi cambio y solían preguntarme qué me pasaba, si me sentía bien, la primera en notarlo fue la Miss Hanako quien con sus bromas infantiles trató de alegrarme aunque fuera un rato. Me estaba cansando de fingir.

Pero Ranma siempre estaba ahí conmigo aunque yo le pidiera que se fuera, era demasiado molesto a veces y al mismo tiempo se convertía en la persona más atenta que haya podido conocer. En todo ese tiempo, había pensado que yo era una chica demasiado débil y tenía toda la razón en ello, a comparación de las demás prometidas de Ranma yo era la más débil, a la que siempre secuestraban, la que siempre corría peligro, a quien siempre tenían que rescatar, si tan sólo hubiese sido más fuerte como Ukyo, más ágil como Shampoo y más astuta como Kodachi podría haber dominado perfectamente esa situación.

¡Era muy estúpida! Siempre tenía que depender de Ranma para poder salir de una situación difícil, siempre tenía que aparecer para salvarme y cuando tenía la oportunidad de pelear a su lado parecía como una inútil, incluso varias veces me echó en cara que yo era menos que un estorbo, que era muy lenta y torpe. Me dolía admitirlo pero así era, a comparación de todos mis amigos yo era la que siempre necesitaba ayuda. Esta vez no me importa si Ranma me entrenaba a o no, no lo necesitaba. Entrenaría por mi cuenta y me volvería más fuerte, lo haría para enfrentarme a aquel bastardo.

Mis entrenamientos comenzaron no podo después de lo sucedido, mi rutina era la siguiente, me despertaba muy temprano para entrenar un poco, iba a la escuela, regresaba y volvía a entrar hasta el atardecer hasta terminar cansada y con la mente en blanco, las tareas y las comidas diarias habían pasado a segundo lugar, incluso había pasado de hacer una alumna brillante a alguien que de vez en cuando entregaba los trabajos, mi prioridad era volverme más fuerte, más astuta, más ágil. Kasumi me llevaba la comida y había ocasiones que olvidaba por completo que decía comer. Mi papá decía que no debía esforzarme tanto, que cada vez me veía aún más y más delgada y sobretodo demacrada, yo hacía caso omiso. Ranma igual se notaba preocupado, sólo que no me lo decía como tal y a decir verdad no me interesaba lo que pudiera pensar de mí.

Un día como cualquier otro me encontraba entrenando, tenía la frente cubierta en sudor y no había descansado ese día, sentía la presencia de alguien entrar por la puerta e inmediatamente giré hacia esa persona.

-Ranma…- me sorprendí al verlo parado ahí, asombrado.  
-Pudiste notar mi presencia. Has mejorado bastante- colocó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza como siempre solía hacerlo.  
-Eso es porque no dejo de practicar, incluso me siento más ligera- seguí lanzando patadas al aire.  
-Basta…- dijo secamente.

Me detuve al instante.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundida.  
-¿No ves todo el daño que te estás haciendo?- me gritó.  
-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué mejor no te vas?-  
-Akane ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Ya no sé quien eres, ya no eres tan constante en la escuela, ya no sales con tus amigas, tu vida se ha limitado a encerrarte aquí para entrar día y noche sin descanso alguno. No creas que no he notado que hay días que no comes. Le estás exigiendo demasiado a tu cuerpo ¿Qué te tiene así? ¿Qué objetivo tienes para hacer todo esto?- su voz se oía desesperada.  
-Eso no te incumbe, es muy mi vida, mi cuerpo y yo sé lo que hago con ella. Además ¿Qué derecho tienes para espiarme?- lancé más golpes al aire.

Sentí una ventisca, con el rabillo del ojo pude ver como te acercaste corriendo a mí, yo giré en posición de guardia y lancé un golpe con mi puño izquierdo, tú te agachaste rápidamente y sentí como tu pie me hacía perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. En cuanto sentí tu cuerpo cubrir el mío, el aire en mis pulmones se fue y una cabellera plateada apareció frente a mí.

-¡Aléjate!- te di un derechazo en la cara que te mando a la pared contraria del lugar, me paré rápidamente y me puse en guardia. –No me vuelvas a tocar-.

Noté tu rostro perplejo al mirarme.

-¿Quién eres?- me preguntaste dolido.  
-Sólo vete y déjame en paz- Te ignoré completamente.  
-¡Eres una tonta!- me gritaste para después salir saltando por la copa de ese gran árbol y atravesar el muro que daba a la calle. No debe que esa pelea afectara mi estado, seguí entrenando como si absolutamente nada hubiese pasado.

Pero tenía otras cosas en mente. Tantas preguntas aturden mi mente y es que me da pena pensar en ello, no sé las consecuencias de la violación y a decir verdad me da miedo averiguarlas. No le había contado a absolutamente nadie de lo ocurrido hace una semana y trataba de verdad comportarme normal, como siempre pero me era realmente imposible, ese miedo a estar sola se apoderaba de mi y comenzaba a imaginar que él estaría cerca observándome, que en cualquier mínimo descuido me atraparía otra vez y haría conmigo lo que quisiera.

* * *

Como lo había dicho antes un gran evento que no podía faltar en mis rutinas era la escuela, lo mismo de siempre, mi mente estaba en otro lugar, mis cuadernos eran un total desastre por más que los revisaba una y otra vez no tenían coherencia entre los temas que había escrito, al parecer para este año tendría que pedirle los apuntes a alguien más.

Un día al salir de la escuela, me adelanté, había tomando esa costumbre de dejar de esperar a Ranma cada vez que la campana sonaba, intentaba alejarme de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudiera. Cuando logré llegar a la salida alguien interrumpió mi paso.

-Mi hermosa Akane, he notado que estos días tu bella sonrisa ha desaparecido ¿Ha sido ese maldito de Saotome quien ha creado ese dolor en ti?- habló Kuno poéticamente.  
-Déjame en paz- pasé de largo sin voltear a verlo.

Cuando sentí su firme agarre en mi brazo derecho y me jaló hacía él, pude sentir como su enorme cuerpo se acurrucaba en mi espalda, traspasando el calor de su piel al mío, con una mano sujetó mi brazo y me aferró más a él mientras con su cabeza besaba levemente mi nunca. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y entonces esa sensación regresó a mí.

-Aléjate de mí- empecé a patalear y a tratar de zafarme golpeándolo con los puños.  
-Mi amada Akane, ahora podremos estar juntos-  
-¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero a nadie cerca de mí! ¡No quiero que me toques!- las lágrimas comenzaban a salir y mi desesperación por alejarme de él era aún más notoria.

Empecé a ver como un círculo de jóvenes comenzaron a rodearnos, algunos miraban la escena divertidos, otros me miraban preocupados y algunos me miraban como si yo fuera una loca.

-Akane mi amor, olvídate de Saotome y ven conmigo. Yo te haré muy feliz-

Noté como Kuno me giró y bajó su cabeza, su boca se acercó aún más a mí y entonces entendí que quería besarme. Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños. Nadie nunca más iba a hacer conmigo lo que quisiera. Doblé mis rodillas un poco y me impulsé haciendo que mi cabeza chocara de lleno contra su barbilla, él se alejó un poco de mí tambaleándose de dolor.

-Te dije que no me tocaras- corrí hacía él y con un giró en el aire le pateé de lleno en el estómago, el sólo se lo agarro con ambas manos y cayó de rodillas.

-Akane, mi amor-  
-No vuelvas a llamarme así- aprovechando que estaba en el suelo mi rodilla se estrelló en su cara, observé como un hilo de sangre comenzara a correrle por la nariz, aterricé unos cuantos metros de él, sin siquiera estar un poco agitada y con la mirada clavada en él. No sentía compasión, podría matarlo ahí mismo si quisiera.  
-¡Akane!- escuché esa voz tan familiar acercarse directamente a mí.  
-Akane ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Ukyo un poco preocupada.  
-Yo creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a Kuno- miró Ranma al pobre chico inconsciente en suelo.  
-¿Tú hiciste eso Akane?- preguntó Ukyo.  
-Y si fui yo ¿Qué?- me giré, me sacudí el uniforme y empecé a caminar hacia la salida.  
-Akane…- dijo Ranma secamente.

Me giré en seco para mirarlo, parpadeé unas cuantas veces y miré a los chicos a mi alrededor, algunos me miraban confundidos y otros no podían sostenerme la mirada cuando los veía, otros sonreían, se disculpaban y se marchaban corriendo con tan sólo verlos. Unos retrocedían lentamente y corrían hacia la salida. No me sentía mal, creo que este acto había sido suficiente para demostrarles a todos que no quería que nadie estuviese cerca de mí. Lo había dejado muy en claro.

-Akane ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Ranma habló pesadamente.  
-Le dije que no me tocara- contesté fríamente.  
-¿Y sólo por eso lo atacas de esa manera?-  
-Él se lo buscó-

Me di la vuelta y sin preguntar por el estado de Kuno caminé tranquilamente hasta llegar a casa. Estaban dando resultados tantas horas de entrenamiento.

* * *

Hace unas horas acabo de tener una conversación con Ranma, que a decir verdad me dejó destrozada, tenía tantas ganas de llorar que no sé con qué frialdad le dije todo eso. Me comentó que se iba por seis meses a China y no sólo eso iba acompañado de Shampoo. Me dolió en lo más profundo e intentaba decir todo lo contrario a lo que realmente dije. Pero no pude evitar pensar que era la oportunidad perfecta para lo que había estado esperando, una manera de alejarme suavemente de él. Había estado quebrándome la cabeza para poder inventar un pretexto creíble que nos alejara y ahora él viene y se presenta con todo esto, duele en verdad pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero a todo esto estoy matando dos pájaros de un tiro, lo alejo de mí y él tendrá esa cura que ha estado esperando por tanto tiempo, claro que eso a mí no me importa, el que se convierta en mujer o no, no es un factor que determine mi amor por él. Lo que realmente me enfurece es que vaya acompañado. ¡Tonta Shampoo! De seguro va a sacar ventaja de tanto tiempo que va a estar a solas con él.

Sé que mis ojos le gritaban lo que mi boca callaba, no sé si se dio cuenta, sólo sabía que quería una cosa de él…que me abrazara fuertemente y nunca me dejara ir. Habían tantas cosas que quise decirle, quería rogarle que no se fuera que ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca, pero desgraciadamente las cosas ya tomaron el rumbo que debían tomar, no puedo hacerme débil justo ahora y echar a perder todo, además ese tiempo que él estaría afuera me ahorraría mucho esfuerzo de seguir fingiendo tanta tranquilidad.

Además, necesitaba una revisión, durante este tiempo me había dado muchísimo miedo a pensar en las consecuencias que podría traer ese suceso en mi vida, pero si había algo que más tenía era un embarazo. Si resultaba embarazada ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a mis padres? ¿Cómo tendría el valor para decírselo a Ranma? Era obvio que debía pensar en algo mas viable ¿Un Aborto? Era algo cruel, pero de ser el caso nadie tendría por qué enterarse de lo ocurrido, eso era lo que me había mantenido tan ausente estos días.

No necesitaba ir al doctor, habían pruebas que podría comprar en la farmacia y con cautela fácilmente podría pasar desapercibida, así sabría qué es lo que haría después, necesitaba varias pruebas de embarazo, tenía muchísimo miedo pero era mejor enterarse antes para planear bien mis decisiones.

Suspiré, me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí al baño, me observé en el espejo detenidamente, tenía unas ojeras horribles alrededor de mis ojos y noté mi cabello un poco desarreglado, intenté sonreír y mis labios comenzaron a temblar, mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos y mi expresión de falsa felicidad terminó por convertirse en absoluta tristeza.

¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué?

Le grité que se fuera cuando en realidad me encantaría tenerlo aquí conmigo, le grité que hiciera su vida con otra, cuando me muero de celos imaginarlo con alguien más…le dije que, jamás volviera, aunque sé que tal vez no lo volveré a ver.

Lo más tonto es que me siguió el juego, siempre que comienzo a insultarlo él me contesta instintivamente con el orgullo y el corazón lo deja a un lado, es lo que siempre hacemos, escuchar al orgullo y acorralar el corazón. Me pregunto ¿cuándo será el día en que no nos importe el qué dirán?

Escuché los sollozos provenir de abajo, lo había pensado tanto, ¡No quería que te fueras! ¡No podía permitirlo! Limpié mis lágrimas y caminé directo hacía la puerta de la habitación, la abrí, me disponía a bajar las escaleras, cuando sentí el estómago revolverse, pude sentir como algo empezó a fluir por mi tráquea. Me tapé instintivamente la boca con ambas manos y salí corriendo al baño.

Vomité. Me limpié la boca y abrí mis ojos enormemente.

-No…- murmuré.

No, cálmate Akane, no llegues a conclusiones precipitadas, tal vez sólo es por los nervios, además no he estado comiendo bien, si es por eso. Kasumi dice que cuando las personas no comen bien suelen tener este tipo de vómitos debido a que el cuerpo pide nutrientes, la verdad no logro recordar bien todo esto, además solo ha pasado una semana, es demasiado rápido como para empezar a manifestar síntomas, además combinándolo con tanto estrés, es obvio que mi organismo comience a reaccionar de esta manera.

Tratando de tranquilizarme mentalmente recordé mi verdadero objetivo, bajé corriendo rápidamente las escaleras y pregunté por ti.

Nadie dijo nada dándome a entender que te habías ido, salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude de ahí, tenía que encontrarte, de alguna manera tenía que hacerlo.

Seguí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, el viento agitaba salvajemente mis cabellos y cada vez era más difícil respirar, el aire se me iba agotando. La gente que pasaba al lado mío no podía dejar de mirarme y era obvio ¿Qué niña usando ropa para dormir sale corriendo tan desesperada en la smañanas?

A decir verdad no me importaba, lo único que quería era verte para decirte que no te fueras. Llegué al aeropuerto muy agitada, la boca seca di un gran suspiro y volví a correr hasta la sala donde yacía varia gente sentada.

Busqué y busqué por cada banca, cada rincón pero no había rastro tuyo, tenía miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pregunté a la señorita que atendía.

-Disculpe-. Le dije entrecortado  
-Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?-  
-Ranma Saotome-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Ranma Saotome ¿Tomó algún vuelo?-  
-¿Está bien? ¿Quiere que llame a un doctor?-  
-¡¿Dónde está Ranma Saotome?!- grité desesperada.

La señorita no me hizo otra pregunta y comenzó a buscar en sus listas, yo miré hacía el gran ventanal y pude observar un avión a punto de despegar, volví a mirar a la persona y me señaló el avión que estaba mirando.

Instintivamente corrí hacía allá, tras los cristales pude observar como el avión lentamente dejaba de tocar el suelo ¡Maldita sea! Recargué mi espalda en el ventanal y me fui resbalando hasta tocar el suelo, las lágrimas brotaban sin parar, era inevitable causar lástima a los demás, escuché la voz de alguien, pero todo comenzó a dar vueltas, mis ojos comenzaron a hacerse pesados y sin más caí impactándome directamente al suelo…

Eran seis meses…seis largos meses que esperaba aguantar sólo para verte.

* * *

NOTAS: Después de tanto tiempo de no poder actualizar por fin el segundo capítulo. Trataré de actualizar más seguido, por favor si notan cualquier error de ortografía o de coherencia háganmelo saber.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Ella

Te perdí

Capítulo III  
"Ella"

By Tsukire

* * *

Mire a mi alrededor, estábamos en una casa que tenía una vista increíble hacia un parque donde habían bastantes árboles frondosos y altos en los que uno fácilmente podría esconderse si así lo deseara, el lugar era bastante tranquilo y en el aire se podía respirar perfectamente el olor a vegetación que desprendía la naturaleza, hacía un calor insoportable pero eso no afectaba en lo más mínimo al gran artista marcial Ranma Saotome. A pesar de eso me encontraba entrenando libremente acá afuera, donde todo era un poco más fresco. Shampoo se encontraba adentro siendo ayudada por Mousse para preparar la comida, sólo espero que ese pato no termine arruinándolo todo por su ceguera. P-chan no tenía ni idea de donde se había metido y a decir verdad no me interesaba si se perdía y volvía a Japón por su cuenta mejor para mí.

Hace menos de una semana que llegué a China, hasta ahora todo va tranquilo, bueno eso es lo que yo pienso porque el simple hecho de tener que convivir con Shampoo, con un cerdo pervertido y un pato ciego no puede ser otra cosa sino causa de infinitos problemas. Bueno, aunque un poco de compañía que yo conozca me hace sentirme mucho mejor y disminuye la incomodidad cuando Shampoo quiere acercarse más allá de la cuenta.

No es que no quiera venir, o que haya perdido el interés sobre la cura que puede regresarme mi hombría, me preocupa y me tiene bastante molesto las razones por las que tuve que elegir venir hasta acá. Había podido vivir mi vida sin problemas transformándome con el agua fría a pesar de mis quejas constantes en realidad comenzaba a acostumbrarme a la idea de tener un cuerpo femenino, es decir, se puede sacar bastante provecho cuando la oportunidad lo requiere. Pero algo seguía teniéndome bastante inquieto.

Mas bien alguien. Akane.

En el tiempo que llevo de conocerla jamás se había comportado de una manera tan extraña que ni siquiera yo, Ranma Saotome pudiera detenerla o hacerle ver que lo estaba haciendo a pesar de que ella se sintiera bien, era demasiado cruel para ella. Por ejemplo, no entendía ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana insistía en mejorar su velocidad y aumentar su fuerza en las artes marciales? Siempre le he dicho que es bastante torpe y eso la había detenido, la realidad era que no quería que se lastimara, su cuerpo a mi parecer es tan frágil que no me gustaría verlo lastimado, entonces es comprensible mi preocupación al verla entrenar sin descanso bastantes horas al día, sin mencionar que eso afectaba de lleno sus estudios. Akane solía ser una chica cumplida, disciplinada, atenta, educada ahora con trabajo y ponía atención, era muy rara la vez que hablaba en clase y siempre se la pasaba ausente en sus pensamientos, esos pensamientos en los que yo no podía entrar.

Sin mencionar, ese cambio de actitud tan notoria, he entendido que siempre ha odiado a los hombres y en especial a Kuno ya que fue obligada a participar en una competencia cuando yo recién llegaba al lugar, pero ¿Por qué descargar su furia ahora con él? Es verdad que Kuno era bastante irritante y existieron ocasiones en las que ambos le dábamos una golpiza pero nunca nos excedimos, no como Akane aquella vez que lo dejó totalmente sin conciencia. Algo extraño le estaba pasando.

Me negaba a querer creer que era algo temporal, porque ni siquiera hablaba conmigo, parecía como si yo ya no existiese para ella, trataba de hacerla reír o incluso de hacerla enojar pero no era suficiente para llamar su atención, incluso en los desayunos robaba su comida a propósito para ver como se enojada o solía llamarla como siempre Marimacho Torpe Cuerpo de gorila y no había reacción, no había nada, era como si no le doliera, como si no los escuchara. Y eso me tenía bastante preocupado.

Cuando intenté hablar con ella, pedirle que confiara en mí lo único que recibí fue una sincera invitación a largarme de ese lugar, sé que debí haber insistido más, incluso hasta debí de haberme quedado a su lado, pero desgraciadamente ambos éramos bastantes orgullosos y no iba a acceder tan fácilmente a ofrecerle una disculpa, la única solución viable que se me ocurrió fue si Akane quería que yo me fuera, entonces eso era lo que yo haría. Y heme aquí, en China lejos de ella por seis largos meses.

Era como si esa niña tan explosiva hubiese desaparecido, pero pensándolo bien si fuese algo grave Akane me lo hubiera dicho, ella no hubiera dudado en confiar en mí. Tal vez fue una estrategia que planeo para que yo fácilmente pudiera venirme sin problema alguno a China, ella siempre me había apoyado en buscar la cura, así que si ese fue su plan entonces Akane verdaderamente es un genio. Mira que inventar todo ese teatro sólo para que yo accediera sin pretextos a venir hasta acá. De verdad es increíble.

Cuando pase algo de tiempo la llamaré y le diré en su cara que no pudo engañarme durante mucho tiempo. Reí. Era bastante lista y a veces me sorprendía demasiado. Hasta comenzaba a sentirme mal por todas las cosas horrendas que nos dijimos, siempre me dejo llevar por mis impulsos si me hubiera puesto un poco más a pensar en esta posibilidad probablemente nuestra despedida hubiera sido más emotiva, sólo que el pensar en tener que despedirme de ella por este tiempo en el aeropuerto hubiera dificultado más el tener que irme.

Después de todo creo que me hubiera costado más decirle adiós a ella que a cualquier otra persona que haya conocido. Seis meses se pasan volando, cuando menos lo espere estaré con mi equipaje de regreso a Nerima.

-¡Ranma!- se escuchó una voz desde lo alto de la copa de un árbol.

Volteé sin muchas ganas y cuando vi de quien era la silueta regresé a entrenar normalmente.

-Ranma ¡No me ignores!- bajó de un brinco al suelo.  
-¿Qué sucede P-chan? ¿Te sientes solo? ¿Por qué no te vas donde Akane para que puedas dormir con ella?- lancé un golpe al aire.  
-De eso mismo iba a hablar ¿Por qué accediste venir sólo a este viaje sin su compañía? ¿Por qué con Shampoo?- me gritó furioso.  
-Eso es algo que decidí por mi cuenta, no es asunto tuyo-  
-¿No te das cuenta que dejaste sola a Akane? ¿Qué tal si alguien intenta conquistarla? El tan sólo pensar que puedan quitarme a Akane me pone realmente mal- habló el chico de la pañoleta.  
-¿Puedes dejar de decir tonterías? Si tanto te preocupa esa niña boba ¿Por qué no sólo te regresas?-  
-¿Quieres pelear?- se puso en pose de combate.  
-¿Por qué no mejor te vas a perderte por algún lado?- en un giro rápido lancé una patada directamente a su pecho haciéndolo despegar los pies de la tierra y ver su silueta desplazarse por el cielo azul de China.  
-Por lo menos no me molestará por un rato-

Era tan complicado pasar mi tiempo con ellos tres, es verdad que éramos amigos y hemos pasado muchas aventuras juntos, hemos peleado contra otros y entre nosotros, nos hemos apoyado en diferentes momentos y luego solemos traicionarnos para nuestros fines propios, es una amistad bastante extraña a decir verdad. Sé que puedo confiar en ellos tres pero en algún momento cuando por alguna razón haga algo malo usaran todo eso en mi contra. Por eso mismo entiendo que estoy mejor solo, además sólo vine aquí con un único propósito, recuperar la cura para volver a ser completamente hombre.

-¡Ranma!- una voz femenina se escuchó entre las copas de los árboles.  
-¿Si?- pregunté sin voltear.  
-La comida estar lista, cuando quieras poder venir-  
-Muchas gracias Shampoo- volteé sonriendo y limpiándome el sudor con el antebrazo.  
-Shampoo ver que te diviertes- sonrió.  
-Si un poco, aún debo mejorar más-  
-Ranma, Shampoo preguntarse si, ¿Esta noche podríamos salir?- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.  
-¿A dónde?- alcé una ceja.  
-Sólo a cenar, Ranma no malinterpretar a Shampoo. Pasar un rato agradable con él-  
-Si es así, está bien pero ¿Qué pasará con Mousse y con Ryoga?  
-Shampoo encargarse de eso- en unos instantes yacía saltando de árbol en árbol.

Bueno salir a cenar con ella no puede ser tan malo después de todo, podríamos convivir mucho mejor. No me agradaba la idea cuando pensaba en Akane ¿Qué estará haciendo justo ahora? ¿Estará pensando así como yo pienso en ella? ¿Debería llamarla para saber como está? Bueno, no sólo ella también me interesa saber cómo está el señor Soun, Kasumi y Nabiki, sin mencionar a mi padre.

Regresé hasta la casa donde estábamos instalados y los tres yacían sentados a punto de servirse.

-Vaya Ranma ¿Dónde estabas? Shampoo no quiso darnos de comer hasta que tú llegaras- habló Mousse quien descuidadamente le estaba hablando a la pequeña artesanía humana que estaba a mi lado.  
-¡Hey tarado es por aquí!- chasqueé los dedos.  
-No empiecen, tener una comida en paz-

A decir verdad me la pasé bastante bien comiendo con ellos, claro que recibí mayor porción de la comida que esos dos.

-Oye Shampoo ¡Yo también tengo hambre!-gritó Ryoga.  
-¡Danos también a nosotros más!- suplicó Mousse.  
-Ustedes colarse en nuestro viaje, agradecer a Shampoo que por lo menos dar de comer- miro molesta hacia otro lado cruzando los brazos.  
-Shampoo ¿Hay algún teléfono por aquí?- pregunté cambiando de tema.  
-¿Ranma querer hablarle a chica violenta?- preguntó Shampoo parpadeando.  
-¿Yo? ¡Para nada! ¿A quién le importa lo que haga ella? Simplemente quiero saber cómo está la familia Tendo y mi papá, después de todo me fui muy rápido-  
-De acuerdo, teléfono estar ahí- señaló una mesita en el otro cuarto. –Poder usarlo cuando quieras- sonrió.  
-Gracias- dije sinceramente.

Sólo tendría que esperar a que esos tres no estuvieran presente, no quería que empezaran a tener una idea errónea del por qué los llamaba. Así que decidí hacerlo un poco más tarde. Fui el único que me quedé más tiempo en la sala viendo la televisión, escuché como Shampoo le pidió de favor a Mousse y a Ryoga que le ayudaran a traer unas cosas para así poder completar la despensa ya que alimentar tres bocas y más como éramos nosotros no era nada fácil mantener.

Aunque intentara ocultarlo, no podía engañarme a mí mismo, aún seguía preocupado por la actitud de Akane, aunque haya llegado a la conclusión de que pudo haberlo hecho para facilitarnos una despedida aún así no tengo nada asegurado, su conducta se me hizo demasiado excesiva y cabe mencionar de que si todo fue montado, entonces es una actriz increíble porque de verdad sentí que no me quería más en ese lugar. Me sentía muy triste si pensaba en ello y sabía que eso provocaría que la estancia aquí en China se me hiciera eterna. Pero ¡Vamos! Ambos somos capaces de sacar a flote sentimientos falsos, estoy seguro de que si hablo con ella entonces todo puede solucionarse, hemos pasado por peores problemas que esto.

Me acerqué a la mesa que me dijo Shampoo para poder usar el teléfono, lo descolgué y sentí como mis dedos temblaban nerviosos al saber que tenía que marcar su número. Sentía mi corazón latir con tanta velocidad que tenía miedo de que invadiera mis cuerdas vocales y poder hablar con el mismo tono de siempre. ¿Contestaría ella? ¿Se alegraría de escuchar mi voz? ¿Olvidaríamos al instante la discusión que tuvimos? Bueno eso sólo lo iba a saber si marcaba de una vez por todas y dejaba atrás mi cobardía y por primera vez mi orgullo.

Marqué lentamente los números que flotaban en mi mente, espere pacientemente en la línea mientras sonaba en señal de que estaba marcando sin problema alguno. Jamás me había sentido tan nervioso, ni cuando tengo que enfrentarme a nuevos enemigos. Respiraba profundamente tratando de crear en mi mente oraciones que pudieran demostrar cuan preocupado estaba por ella, seguí esperando y cuando pensé que nadie en esa casa iba a contestarme, escuché como descolgaron el teléfono y una voz suave y melódica me contestó.

-¿Bueno?-  
-Eh Buenas noches ¿Kasumi?- pregunté alegre.  
-¿Ranma? Buenas noches ¡Que alegría que nos llames! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Están comiendo bien todos?- siempre con su instinto maternal.  
-Si, muchas gracias por preocuparte. Me preguntaba ¿Cómo están ustedes? Imagino que papá debe estar furioso de que me fui así sin avisar-  
-El tío Genma ha estado convertido en panda desde entonces- rió un poco.  
-Ese viejo no hace nadamás que molestar. ¿Cómo está el señor Soun y Nabiki?- Bien Ranma ese hubiera sido un momento perfecto para preguntar por Akane y no sospechara.  
-Ellos están bien aunque todos estamos un poco preocupados por mi hermana- Me helé cuando dijo eso.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con Akane?- no pude disimular mi curiosidad.  
-Bueno Ranma, no sé que le pasa a mi hermana, ya no sale como antes parece como si su vida se hubiese vuelto rutinaria sólo va de la escuela, entrenar, comer. Creo que está un triste debido a tu partida, aunque no nos diga nada al respecto se nota demasiado-  
-Kasumi yo… ¿Sería mejor si me regreso para allá?- me mordí el labio inferior.  
-No creo que esa sea la solución. Ranma tú encárgate de cumplir con lo que dijiste, de nada serviría que regresaras, su despedida habría sido en vano. Nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidarla-

Escuchar esas palabras no lograban tranquilizarme del todo, sabía que ella era incapaz de mentirle y que estaría a su disposición las veinticuatro horas del día cuidándola pero me gustaría mucho estar en persona para poder hacerlo yo mismo. ¿Cuántas veces dejaré que otras personas hagan mi trabajo de prometido? Bueno…no es que me guste mucho serlo, pero eso es lo que hacen ¿No?

-Crees que yo…bueno…- Me sentí tan tonto por tartamudear de esta manera.  
-¿Quieres hablar con ella?-gracias al cielo que ella fue quien dijo eso.  
-Si ¿Crees que esté bien?- pregunté temeroso.  
-Creo que eso le hará bastante bien. Espérame un momento ¿De acuerdo?-

Sentí como si mi corazón pudiera salirse de mi pecho en ese instante, no había pasado tanto tiempo como para que me pusiera así sólo porque hablaría conmigo por teléfono, sentí mi rostro caliente y me eché aire con la mano, respiré hondamente. Tenía que estar tranquilo y saber que ella estaba bien, decirle que todo iba a estar mejor y que se cuidara porque era demasiado boba.

Escuché como alguien tomaba el teléfono y no pude evitar emocionarme más de lo normal, cerré los puños con tanta fuerza que pude sentir coo mis uñas se enterraban un poco en mi piel. Podía sentir como respiraba ya con más fuerza.

-¡Akane!- grité emocionado.  
-Ranma…lo siento, pero mi hermana no quiere hablar- soltó Kasumi tan triste.  
-¡Eh! ¿Por qué?- pregunté decepcionado.  
-Bueno, ha tenido un día difícil, ya sabes se la pasa entrenando mucho. Ha de estar muy cansada-  
-Si, eso debe ser-

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio ¿De verdad estará tan cansada como para no contestar una llamada? Bueno, yo mismo la vi entrenar, se está esforzando demasiado, debería darse un receso y comenzar a pensar más en su salud.

-Tal vez otro día ella esté menos cansada- trató de animare.

Iba a contestar cuando de repente sentí como alguien tomaba el teléfono con brusquedad.

-Ranma Idiota, ¿Qué no entiendes que todo acá es mucho mejor sin ti? ¿Para qué llamas? ¿No es suficiente estar con Shampoo en ese lugar? ¿Quieres que también le avise a Ukyo? ¡Déjanos en paz!- colgó.

Me quedé con la boca abierta y parpadeando… ¡Esa era su voz! ¿Acaso no podía tratarme de una manera más amable? ¿Por qué seguía insultándome y haciéndome sentir que era poca cosa? ¿Qué se creía esa tonta? ¿Qué podía hablarme como se le diera la gana? Además, como si a mí me gustara vivir en esa casa soportándola todos los días.

Era una odiosa, insoportable, inmadura, fea y por si fuera poco ahora grosera. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza? Si antes pensaba que era un plan para disuadirme sobre venir para acá ahora pienso todo lo contrario. Tal vez fue una manera tan fácil de deshacerse de mí y yo como tonto creyendo que había una explicación que solucionara todo tan fácil.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué habré hecho para que Akane se comporte así? Se empezó a comportar así después del incidente con Shampoo, bueno no es algo que me guste mucho pero la mayoría de las veces pasa eso y Akane nunca había tomado una actitud tan extremista como lo hace ahora. No es la primera vez que me ve en esas escenas bochornosas con Shampoo, ni con Ukyo ni Kodachi se pone de esa manera ¿Entonces por qué esta vez sí se comporta de una manera irreconocible?

¿Fue por qué no fui tras ella para arreglar las cosas? Pero si siempre hemos tenido estas pequeñas discusiones, después cada que ella o yo llegábamos a la casa tratábamos de arreglar todo justo como lo hice ese día, pero ella a pesar de que me recibió no me dijo nada sensato, sólo se dedicó a protegerse en una barrera en la que no me dejó entrar.

Quería darme de topes en la pared, no entendía absolutamente nada y no sabía la razón de su comportamiento, lo que más miedo me daba era que sólo pudiera enterarme a mi regreso y peor aún, tal vez Akane verdaderamente esté enojada conmigo y en todo este tiempo cuando regrese ya no pueda estar…ya no haya lugar para mí ahí.

Bueno ¿No estoy siendo un poco pesimista? Tal vez sólo es parte de un plan que ella está ideando para que yo no vaya de vuelta hasta Nerima, si es así no me extrañaría para nada que conservara la misma actitud durante todos estos seis meses.

¡Niña tonta! Siempre tiene que hacerme pasar corajes y hacerme preocupar más de lo debido, me mordí el labio inferior. Bueno, si fuera algo grave su familia me lo hubiera dicho, así que no debería llevar esto tan al extremo como lo estoy haciendo. Tranquilízate Ranma, no vayas a perder el control ¿Por qué debería perderlo? Akane es una idiota.

Aunque no podía negar mi preocupación también estaba muy furioso, sé que no lo digo abiertamente pero me preocupa lo que pueda hacer, pero bueno si no me necesita entonces yo tampoco tengo por qué estarme preocupando sobre ella o torturándome con momentos como este, así que viviré los seis meses que tenga que vivir aquí y bueno…que pase lo que tenga que pasar con nosotros.

Colgué el teléfono muy enojado, no teníamos de qué hablar por ahora. Caminé nuevamente hasta mi lugar para seguir viendo el programa y me crucé de piernas, era obvio que me quería sacar a esa boba de mi cabeza ¿Pero cómo? Justo en ese momento Shampoo regresó abriendo las puertas y dejándose caer sobre mí.

-Ranma llevar a Shampoo a cenar como prometió- se pegó más a mi cuerpo.  
-Shampooo…¿Podrías…alejarte un poco de mí?- intenté respirar.  
-Shampoo arreglarse en una hora y salir a cenar-  
-De acuerdo- dije tratando de respirar con normalidad. Miré hacia la puerta pero no entraba nadie. -¿Y Ryoga y Mousse?-  
-Bueno ellos entender que esta noche ser para nosotros e irse a jugar por ahí-  
-Bien, está bien. Yo te espero y nos vamos-  
-¿De verdad?- Shampoo parpadeó asombrada.

No sabía si era mi enojo y frustración las que me incitaban a ir con ella o simplemente porque sabía que tenía que sacarme de la cabeza a Akane.

Por esta noche me divertiría.

* * *

¿Qué quería de mí? ¿Acaso no le había dejado bastante claro que no me interesaba en lo absoluto? ¿No fui lo suficientemente dura cómo para darle entender que tenía que irse de aquí y quedarse en China el tiempo que fuese requerido?

A decir verdad me moría de ganas por escuchar su voz y saber que estaba bien, nadamás eso me importaba pero en cuanto pensaba en la situación que me encontraba la ira y la cólera me consumían, queriendo descargar todo mi enojo en él. Me siento terrible después de haberle contestado por el teléfono de esa manera, sé que no ha sido lo más inteligente que he hecho pero debo ganar tiempo, debo alejarlo aún más mientras trato de averiguar las consecuencias de todo esto.

Lo siento Ranma, de verdad siento mucho que las cosas estén tomando este giro tan inesperado, pero necesito soluciones desesperadas y sobretodo dejar de pensar en los demás y ponerme en primer lugar a mí. Sé perfectamente que toda mi familia ha notado la distancia que he puesto con ellos, no es porque quiera, de verdad que ver sus caras de preocupación y esas miradas albergar miles y miles de preguntan me rompen internamente pero no puedo preocuparlos aún más no si ni yo misma sé que es lo que me está pasando.

Cada día Kasumi me espera siempre con la misma expresión angustiada en el desayuno, comida y cena, a veces cuando no hay nadie más que nosotras dos me pregunta si me ocurre algo, que siempre puedo contar con ella y si hay algo que me preocupe puedo contárselo, luego la miro y observo tanta sinceridad en sus ojos que varias veces he estado a punto de decírselo pero luego cambio de opinión y sólo niego con la cabeza sonriendo diciéndole que todo está bien.

En la escuela cada vez voy de mal en peor, de alguna manera tengo que mostrar más interés, ponerme al corriente con los apuntes y estudiar para mis exámenes hay tantas cosas que sé que debo hacer pero ahora todo es no es nada importante a comparación de los demás problemas y malestares que me acechan día con día.

Justo en ese momento lo que más me temía era un embarazo. De tan sólo pensar en ello me provocaba repugnancia, no por que el niño tuviera la culpa pero yo no sería capaz de tener un hijo que ni siquiera pedí. Y menos de un maldito como él.

Justo en ese momento sentí como el piso comenzaba a temblar un poco y tuve que sujetarme fuertemente a mi escritorio que yacía en mi cuarto, cerré los ojos y sentí como mi cabeza punzó por un instante, tuve que respirar profundamente para poder mantenerme en pie otra vez, sentí como mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, esto no era normal en mí.

Definitivamente no era normal y tenía muchísimo miedo de que esto pudiera ser aún más grave de lo que tenía en mente. Tenía que ver a un médico y tenía que hacerlo de inmediato pero no podía ir con el Dr. Tofú, tenía que encontrar a alguien más que no conociera a la familia, que no tuviera ningún lazo con ellos, pero antes que cualquier otra cosa tenía que ver por mí misma si esto de verdad era un embarazo.

Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo, sólo había pasado una semana desde que Ranma se fue, tendría que esperar otro poco más si es que quería que tuviera un resultado más exacto. Tal vez dentro de tres semanas podría hacer la prueba.

Estaba que me moría de miedo

Hoy fui a comprar una prueba de embarazo, tarde cerca de tres horas para decidirme y una en animarme a entrar a la farmacia y con temblorosa voz pedirle a la señorita que me ofreciera una, ella obviamente me notó nerviosa y se portó muy amable conmigo brindándome una mirada de dulzura, aunque yo sabía lo que significa esa mirada era un ojalá no y yo estaba rezando por lo mismo.

Tomé la bolsita que me dieron y salí del lugar, la metí en una mochila que llevaba ese día, gracias al cielo había visitado una farmacia bastante lejos del Dojo para evitar tener que encontrarme con alguien conocido y dar explicaciones sobre por qué yo estaba comprando esto, bueno después de todo por este lugar no vengo para nada así que estaba segura de que nadie me vería merodeando por aquí, aunque debo admitir que el hecho de acercarme de esta manera a un lugar así por esta razón me ponía tan nerviosa que sentí que vomitaría.

Cuando llegué a la casa, procuré que nadie me viera entrar tan agitada y traté de tranquilizarme, ya casi sería la hora de la cena por lo que era común escuchar ruidos provenientes de la cocina debido a Kasumi, Nabiki según había escuchado tenía algunos negocios que atender así que esa noche no estaría, lo que sería más fácil ya que odiaba ser interrogada por ella, si se lo proponía daba miedo, mi papá y el tío Genma siempre estaban muy ocupados jugando shogi, así que lentamente entré, Kasumi me saludó con una sonrisa y me dijo que no demorara en bajar que la cena ya estaba casi lista, yo asentí torpemente y subí las escaleras con toda la calma posible hasta mi habitación.

Y ahora estoy aquí, sentada en mi cama observando la cajita que yacía sobre mi escritorio, el cuarto era tan silencioso que podría escuchar mi propia respiración agitarse, me mordí el labio inferior y jugué con mis manos, me levanté y caminé de un lado hacía otro tratando de despejar mi mente, había leído las instrucciones y aunque me parecían innecesario todo eso tenía que hacerlo y esperar un resultado negativo.

-Bien una rayita es negativo y dos es positivo- una indicación tan fácil que decidiría muchas cosas.

Las manos me sudaban y el corazón me latía demasiado rápido, el tan solo pensar que podría existir la posibilidad de un resultado positivo me daban muchas ganas de llorar ¿Qué le diría a mi papá? ¿A mis hermanas? ¿Qué pasaría con…con Ranma? De tan sólo pensar en él en esta situación me partía el corazón, me destrozaba por dentro, quería acabar con todo esto de una vez, para siempre.

-Vamos Akane, sino lo haces nunca sabrás-

Caminé con temor hacia el escritorio y saqué del empaque la prueba, cerré los ojos fuertemente y pasé saliva, bien era ahora o nunca debía saber de una vez lo que estaba pasando para que pudiera actuar como era debido. Me dirigí al baño y al cabo de unos instantes había hecho lo que era necesario para esperar el resultado.

Dejé la prueba otra vez en el escritorio y esperé, sentada con ambos codos en las rodillas y la cara entre las manos, quería llorar, estaba sola nadie me vería. Pequeñas gotitas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, apreté los labios para no emitir algún sonido que pudiera delatarme, últimamente había llorado tanto sola que me sorprendía que aún no me secara por dentro, me había acostumbrado a tener que hacerlo cuando no había nadie, me torturaba con mis pensamientos como en estos momentos.

Que amarga era la soledad, escuché que Kasumi me gritó para bajar a cenar pero contesté que estaba demasiado cansada así que dormiría, me crucé de piernas en la cama y escondí mi cara en los brazos.

-Ranma…- susurré. -¿Cómo terminó todo esto así? Realmente te necesito, pero no voy a arruinarte el hecho de que puedas curarte, es lo que siempre has querido-

La verdad era que el hecho de estar pasando por esto era una desesperación tan grande que no se lo deseaba ni siquiera a la persona que me hizo esto, era un desgraciado y seguramente iba a pagar por lo que me había hecho pero a pesar de todo esto, no era capaz de odiar, tal vez era muy estúpida pero sólo quería que todo terminara, quería que esto acabara de una maldita vez.

Cuando pensaba en Ranma y en lo que pudo haber sido si él hubiese estado ahí conmigo, todo sería absolutamente diferente pero de nada servía lamentarme por lo que no había pasado, de nada servía querer cambiar el pasado, no se podía, era imposible.

De repente sentí en mi estómago un dolor muy fuerte y pude sentir que algo fluía por mi garganta, me tapé la boca y salí corriendo de mi cuarto a toda velocidad sin importarme el ruido de la puerta estampándose directamente contra la pared, abrí la puerta del baño y me acerqué hasta el retrete.

Y vomité…

Y mientras lo hacía venía a mi mente aquella vez que usé una computadora de la biblioteca de la escuela para buscar Síntomas de embarazo había estado tan preocupada que no me daba cuenta de que los mareos, dolores de cabeza, cansancio y sobre todo vomito formaban parte de esto. Al principio pensé que era normal, debido al cansancio y porque no comía muy bien, después de todo era normal que por tantos desvelos, tanto esfuerzo de mí misma me sintiera tan cansada que prefería dormir todo el día y además había descuidado totalmente mi alimentación, ya no comía a mis horas y si lo hacía no podía comer lo suficiente como para tener las energías necesarias para moverme.

Pensé que era causa-efecto, así que no me preocupaba bastante pero después de que leí eso creo que fue cuando empecé a tener más temor de lo que en realidad pudiera estarme sucediendo, tal vez no era una simple depresión, tal vez no estaba enferma como yo creía, podía existir una mínima posibilidad de embarazo aunque fuera mínima y si eso pasaba yo…yo…preferiría morir.

Tal vez era una decisión muy precipitada e incoherente ¿Qué chica de dieciséis años pretendería terminar con su vida a causa de un embarazo? Pero si tan sólo una persona pudiera ponerse en mi lugar y pensar en todo esto tendría pensamientos nada saludables para consigo mismo y eso era lo que más miedo me daba.

Definitivamente no tendría a este bebé, tal vez aquella Akane hubiera pensado diferente pero si es que existía un bebé dentro de mí, no lo iba a aceptar, definitivamente no lo aceptaría, yo no lo pedí, me lo impusieron, un maldito que ni siquiera se preguntó si eso afectaría mi vida. ¿Qué diría Ranma? ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Seguramente se alejaría de mi lado y me vería como una mujer ya sucia ¡Maldita sea!

Me retiré del retrete un poco para tomar aire debido a que sentí que me ahogaba, tensé todos mis músculos y comencé a respirar agitadamente, agarré con fuerza papel de baño y comencé a limpiarme temerosa. Escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Akane ¿Eres tú?- era Kasumi.  
-Si, soy yo. Todo está bien- traté de hablar tranquilamente.  
-No se escucha de esa manera ¿Te sientes mal? Podemos ir con el Doctor Tofú-  
-¡No! Es decir, seguramente me cayó mal algo que comí hoy, sólo necesito descansar y un té-  
-¿Quieres que te lo prepare?- me preguntó maternalmente.  
-Si, enseguida bajo-

Pero no fue así, nuevamente sentí la necesidad de vomitar pero esta vez realmente sentí que me desgarraba por dentro, la garganta me quemaba y mis ojos lagrimeaban, la cabeza comenzó a dolerme debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo cerraba los ojos fuertemente queriendo hacer que todo se detuviera de una buena vez.

¿Qué me había hecho? Esto no era normal ¿Qué más pruebas quería para comprobar un embarazo? Tenía ganas de romper lo que fuera, me limpié el rostro y jalé del retrete, me senté un rato en el frío suelo y abracé mis piernas, justo ahora era más que obvio el resultado que había tomado de la prueba, no necesitaba verlo, no quería verlo todo era más claro que el agua.

Estaba embarazada de un sujeto que no conocía, necesitaba ver a un doctor, necesitaba verlo urgentemente. Por mi mente cruzo el nombre del Doctor Tofú, pero era tan cercano a la familia que seguramente no podría guardar bien el secreto, además tenía lazos personales con él, era obvio que no podía permitirme que me viera en este estado tan lamentable.

Necesitaba buscar algún otro médico que pudiese ayudarme, investigar alguna dirección que me fuese útil, así que mañana llegaría temprano a la escuela para poder usar nuevamente una de las computadoras y sacar alguna dirección de un consultorio que me quedase cerca.

Me lavé los dientes alrededor de cinco veces, odiaba ese sabor, odiaba que me recordara lo que estaba pasando, me observé en el espejo ¿Desde cuándo había adelgazado tanto? ¿Dónde había quedado ese brillo en mis ojos? Me dolía verme de esta manera y el tan sólo pensar que podría empeorar me había sentir mucho más mal.

Salí del baño y bajé las escaleras para tomar un poco de agua, Kasumi había dejado una taza de té humeante en la mesa, me arrodille en el suelo y lentamente comencé a dar sorbos pequeños, siempre tan perfecto ese té, sólo Kasumi sabía hacerlo como me gustaba.

Mientras tomaba el té mi mente nuevamente comenzó a torturarme con pensamientos como ¿Qué sería de mi vida ahora? ¿Podría Ranma entenderme? ¿Me juzgarían sin razón aparente? ¿Tendría que sufrir rechazos? ¿Ranma me rechazaría? Por más que intentaba pensar en otra cosa, la reacción a la que más miedo tenía era la de Ranma, no podría soportar que me viera de una manera que me hiciera sentir aún más repulsiva, después de todo él tiene a Shampoo, a Ukyo, Kodachi está loca por eso queda totalmente descartada. Mi vida ya no volvería a ser la misma.

Regresé al cuarto sin muchas ganas y nuevamente volví a sentir esa sensación de pánico al ver la prueba encima del escritorio, para estas horas seguramente el resultado ya estaba ahí, a pesar de que los hechos definían todo lo que en realidad pasaba una parte de mí quería ver una rayita ahí, entonces echarme a reír por lo tonta e inmadura que había sido.

Pasé saliva con fuerza y me acerqué hasta el escritorio, sentí que todo mi cuerpo tembló y estiré una mano para poder así tomar la prueba, respiré hondamente y me eché porras mentalmente ¡Estaba más nerviosa que cualquier otra ocasión!

-¡Vamos Akane! ¡Tú puedes! Sólo tienes que mirar-

Sujeté la prueba con ambas manos y mi mirada se dirigió hacía esta. Entré en shock.

-Dos rayitas….positivo- solté la prueba al instante y caí de rodillas al piso de mi habitación.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!

Ranma…Perdóname

* * *

Notas del Autor:

De verdad perdón la demora pero es que he estado escribiendo otras cosas, en fin trataré de actualizar más seguido. Gracias a las personas que leen esta historia y a sus reviews.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
